The Adventures of Admiral Auki
by AutoKing93
Summary: This story mainly about my account in the game Kantai Collection, with added information that I thought off and add by myself. Be advised that this is an inconsistent project and I will continue it from time to time. Current play time for my account is nearly 5 months, so there's plenty of stuff to be added later. Enjoy your stay and leave a comment!


Average grades, average build, average intelligent, average appearance. That's what best describes me. But even despite that, I managed to graduate from the Naval Academy while being in one of the Top Ten spots. I could call it a fluke or a miscalculation in the marks, but the results are out, and now here I am, being sent to a new HQ to be its new Admiral. Many would have killed to get this spot, or to be precise, to kill me since I'm a no good lazy ass bumpkin that likes to play around back in the days.

You see, recent years, a force simply known as The Abyssal Fleet came rising out of the sea and terrorize many population around the world. Their appearance is literally out of this world, with humanoid shapes equipping massive weapons on their backs and grotesque physique that made many men squirm at first. Humans couldn't retaliate at the time so most of our army got taken out immediately in the face of unknown enemy.

Thankfully, even with our dated weapons, we managed to hold them off for a little while. But the never ending assault of The Abyssal Fleet with their weapons kept the humans at bay and slowly driving our front lines back. Things looked grim for a while but after a few scientific breakthroughs, the humans have managed to assimilate the same type of weapons to themselves. But so far, only certain females could use them. Not much known about these special females, whether their birthplace, their lives before this, any and all information regarding these females are to be only need to know basis.

Some felt that the plan won't work, but after putting them in action for all to see at the front lines, the results are extraordinary. They managed to push back The Abyssal Fleet away from the human population and bring the fight back to the sea. Although the majority of the sea is under control of The Abyssal Fleet, this is a sight to behold and gives hope back to the human race. We call the girls, Ship Girls, as they are humanoid in shape and are equipped with technology similar to war ships. Normal humans are now forbidden to enter the sea, as the sea now belongs to The Abyssal Fleet and the Ship Girls.

So with the recent development, the Naval Industry gains a massive boom and suddenly every parent wants to send their child off to Naval Academy in hopes that they would become and Admiral and lead the Ship Girls. Some would say it is a great honor to serve for one's country and drive back The Abyssal Fleet, but frankly, I'm not one of those people. My dream is just to laze around and relax for all eternity if I can help it.

But what's done is done. I got called to the Main HQ and given an official post at a newly built Naval Base near the Sukumo Bay Docks. There are plenty of others that are as fresh as me, so I'm not too overwhelmed by the atmosphere. Knowing that there are a few inexperienced Admirals like myself really put me at ease. Though meeting the Marshal Admiral so early in the morning is giving me the shivers.

"Lieutenant-Commander Auki, you are called today to be informed of your new position and posting in the Navy," the Marshal Admiral of the Main HQ was sitting on a much worn out chair looking intimidating while saying that.

"Yes Sir! I'm ready to receive my new orders and duties to serve our country, Sir!" I salute the Marshal Admiral nervously. He's one of the few top veterans in the Navy, more so if one is posted at the Main HQ.

"The Navy has built a new base near the Sukumo Bay Docks after a few of our Admirals managed to push the Abyssal Fleet back enough for new space. There are a couple of empty spots left to be fulfilled. Looking at your qualifications..." the Marshal Admiral took out a piece of paper and stared at it for a while. "You seem capable to handle yourself to a satisfying amount."

"Err… I wouldn't put it that way, Sir," I sheepishly scratched my head.

"But the results are clear. I heard some unsavory things but I'll let the results talk. I have high hopes for you, Lieutenant-Commander. Don't fail me and serve our country to the best of your ability!"

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Ah right. Before I forgot, every new Admiral will be given a Ship Girl as their secretary. I have 5 Ship Girls available for you. Take your pick. Whoever doesn't matter," the Marshal Admiral pulled out 5 files from his desk and arranged them for me.

I shifted through the files and picked…

Well, enough about that. I've got my entire item packed for my new post. My parent is being somewhat sentimental about it. Probably because their child got to have the chance they both couldn't have. I don't hate them for forcing this on me rather, I wish I could do something to pay them back for what they've done to me all my life. This is just a small thing I could do. When the military vehicle arrived, I gave them both a heartfelt hug and left my home, towards a new life fighting the Abyssal Fleet.

On the way towards the base, the few ruins of past battle could be seen. The Abyssal Fleet really did a terrible amount of damage and carnage when they first surfaced. It would be normal for people to be mad at them but for me, I still feel indifferent to this day, like it was something that has got nothing to do with me at all. It still felt so surreal like all of this is just a bad dream that was forced to all humanity. Luckily, humanity is strong. They rebuilt most of the demolished ruins in such a small amount of time, with a smile on their face and determination in their eyes, believing that someday humanity will win again and take back their old life from The Abyssal Fleet.

Then, at the end of the road, stands a newly built Naval Base. White, big and intimidating. Next to the base are other bases belonging to probably other newer Admirals. I'll probably meet them later when I settled myself in.

As I entered the base, the few workers around are touching up the base giving it the finished look. When they noticed me, they all salutes and welcomes me in. I guess word spread fast around here. I asked for the Admiral's office and they point out the way. At the third floor. I thanked them and move along. These guys are the guys that I'll be working with from now on. They look cheery and energetic. Complete contrast from me. I'm sure nobody wants a base full of gloomy people in the midst of war.

As I walk along the hallways, I see the mess halls, the empty rooms, the storage, the docks, the vast sea out the back, and thought to myself,' I'm really here right now. Commanding a new fleet for the country.' The clock strikes 4 somewhere in the base, which jolts me and made me realize I'm late to report to the office. The Marshal Admiral once said that there should be someone waiting for me to report for duty at the office. I fasten my pace and went straight to the office.

As I stood near the office, I stared at the mahogany door. The plaque shows my name. I guess this is MY office. Not anyone else's. Truthfully, that made me happy a little bit. As I smile like a kid, I opened the door and walked inside, to be greeted with…

"YOU'RE LATE, ADMIRAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE!? I'VE BEEN WAITI- I mean, I didn't wait here all day you know!?" screamed a silver haired girl with a slender body, holding what appears to be files and a long staff?

I accidentally fall flat on my back when I heard her. Wide eyed as I am, she is Murakumo. The first Ship Girl under my command and my secretary. That is how the story of my adventures began in the new Naval Base.


End file.
